


the lab

by TARDISqueenofbutts



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISqueenofbutts/pseuds/TARDISqueenofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos locks himself in his lab and Cecil gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lab

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a wip

Cecil was starting to get worried. Carlos had been in his lab for two straight days. He'd gotten a few texts from the scientist saying he was fine, he was just busy, but that didn't ebb his anxiety. 

It was on the third morning that Cecil made a sandwich and Brought it to the lab. He'd never actually been inside... He knocked on the door softly, but got no response. 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The smell of sulfur instantly attacked his senses and he wondered how anyone could stay in this for three days. 

Cecil made his way into the building carefully, looking around for any clues to where Carlos could be. "Hello..?" He called out just before there was a booming sound from down the hall. 

A door flew open followed by a cloud of thick smoke. Four people poured out, including Nightvale's most perfectly imperfect scientist. 

"Carlos! Are you okay??" He asked, running over to him. 

Still coughing, Carlos nodded. "What are you doing here, Cecil?" He asked, voice strained. 

Cecil looked him over, concerned. "I was worried..." He mumbled. 

Carlos gave him an exhausted smile. "That's sweet... Did you bring me lunch?" 

Cecil grinned in response, nodding. "I thought you might be hungry. Have you eaten at all?" 

Carlos' stomach growled in response. "I guess I forgot..." He mumbled sheepishly. "Would you like to stay..? I could use the break." 

Cecil's smile widened, if that was at all possible. "Yes! Yes." He took his hand as they walked to a place with cleaner air.


End file.
